1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple axis continuous hinge system for use in connection with allowing up to and including a 360 degrees rotation of an object to which this hinge system is attached. The multiple axis continuous hinge system has particular utility in connection with replacing a conventional hinge in the woodworking industry.